Cool To Be a Fool
by Hannah Holt
Summary: Another one of Harry's bright ideas brings together a couple of friends who don't want to remember... but don't need to forget. RHr, and others! Fluff alert! R&R!
1. The Letter

Cool To Be a Fool

Chapter One – The Letter

**  
** Hermione Granger looked at the massive ship docked at the large port in front of her, sitting perfectly still, incredibly calm and unnerving. It had been almost three years of working at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries without a vacation for Hermione, the healer of six years, and if any time was appropriate, it was now. 

There had been so much happening the last couple of years. The attacks from Voldemort and his Death Eaters had become more and more apparent as the Dark Lord continued to grow stronger. She'd had to bury so many friends. So many.... There was Roger Davies, who had died after only his third week of becoming an auror. There was Dean Thomas who had died, not as an auror or even a member of the ministry, but as an adoring husband just trying to save his wife and newborn child. None of which had lived and she'd had to watch as the casualty toll grew higher and higher. She felt tears threatening to fall as she thought of not only the casualties, but the family members that had gone missing. It had been too hard, too hard for everyone. She was told to lose contact with both of them, so she did just that. She never thought she'd hear from them again until she received the letter. The letter that would change everything.

***

"Ow!" Hermione screeched as she stubbed her toe on the kitchen stool. "Damn stool!" She exclaimed rather loudly. Rushing around the house angrily early in the morning, already running late, was not her idea of a beginning to the perfect day in which her horoscope had entitled her to. She always had hated anything to do with 'fortunes or a seeing eye' because they never worked in her case and this was proof. She still didn't know why she'd read that damn daily horoscope as if something good would finally happen to her... it never did and never would... or so she thought.

She started to button the top to her black business suit aggressively, reaching for the freshly toasted bagel across the counter. She walked quickly into the bathroom and pinned her hair in a loose bun to her head, leaving curls falling out every which way, making her dark brown eyes stand out that much more. As she ran into her large bedroom, she grabbed the glasses off of her nightstand and put them on hurriedly, grabbing her briefcase and purse on the way out. She slipped on a pair of black shoes and pulled down her knee-length black skirt before apparating into her private office on the third floor of St. Mungo's. She put down her briefcase and purse immediately as she noticed a large, white owl tapping on the window.

"Hedwig?" Hermione wondered out loud. "No, it couldn't be." She opened the window with an abrupt motion and the owl flew in easily. The owl landed on her shoulder and dropped the letter in her hand gracefully. Hermione's jaw dropped. That's exactly how Hedwig used to deliver the mail. Hermione stared at the rolled parchment for what seemed like hours, although in all actuality it was only for mere seconds.. As if it were burning a hole in her hand, she dropped it on the large wooden desk covered in neat, organized stacks of paper work. The owl nibbled on the ringlet of hair behind Hermione's ear and Hermione finally grinned and walked over to the owl perch where her usual worker owl would normally be eating, but he was absent, probably delivering mail for another doctor. Hedwig hopped gratefully onto the wooden stand and began pecking at the food in front of her face. Hermione stroked Hedwig's back sweetly, still in awe.

"I can't believe it." Hermione completely forgot about the letter awaiting her on her desk as she watched the old, friendly owl eat the owl food. There was a knock at the door, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Hermione?" The handsome male poked his head just inside the door to see Hermione standing by the owl. "Hey, can I come in?" He smiled and she nodded her head, snapping out of her imaginative day dream.

"Oh, yes, sure. Sorry, Dr. Mitchell," She paused and approached her desk, pushing the parchment to the side, hoping he wouldn't ask why the specific parchment sat in the middle, in no organized position. That was always Hermione: the neat freak.

"I told you to call me Steven." He replied quickly, shutting the door behind him. 

"Sorry, _Steven,_" Hermione gulped. He never shut the door unless it was important. She racked her brain for something that she could have done to cause trouble, but she couldn't remember anything.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just wanting to come by and talk to you..." He paused, leaving the room incredibly silent, vacant of the usual sounds of patients and doctors alike.

"Sit down, sit down," Hermione urged, motioning toward the chairs positioned in front of her desk. The young doctor sat down in the black leather chair, running his hand through his black hair and looked up at her, the gold wedding ring on his left ring finger catching the light of the window behind the desk.

"It's been a year now, Hermione," He paused and looked at her in a concerned manner. He stopped uncomfortably, the silence vibrating from every wall with only the sound of Hedwig clucking her food instinctively. Hermione just nodded her head in response, wondering where he could possibly be going with this. "We want you to take a vacation."

Hermione just laughed. "A vacation? Where would I go? Who would I go with?" She paused. "What's the point and who is 'we' anyway?" She just looked at him, surprised. She hadn't been expecting this at all. Her boss, the head doctor, had come to her office to ask her to take a vacation. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

"We, as in, the staff... your friends," He tried to give the most polite smile he could muster. It was just enough to make Hermione smile and decide.

"No." She replied calmly, shuffling a few papers on her desk quietly. "I don't need nor do I want a vacation, but thanks anyway," She smiled sweetly as her hand brushed the parchment that she'd completely forgotten about. Her heart began to race and she'd wish her boss would leave so she could read it as quickly as possible. As if he'd heard her pleas for solemnity, the doctor stood from the chair and started for the door. As he touched the handle he turned.

"At least I tried. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He sighed and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him. Hermione reached for the parchment and ripped open the ribbon with ease.

"Dearest Hermione (or should I say Dr. Granger)-

How are you? It's been awhile, huh? I'm sure you didn't expect a letter from me any time soon, probably never thought to hear from me ever again, but there's been a change of plans (or prophecies as Professor Dumbledor says). In two weeks, there's a cruise liner to the Caribbean islands, with your name all over it where we can discuss in more detail what I'm talking about (I feel apprehensive writing it in a letter that could be intercepted at any moment). Owl me as soon as you can with your response and I'll give you details. I would have apparated to see you personally, but there are still some protection issues. Trust me, I've always insisted on personal encounters because I've never been to good with letters, but I'm just following orders.

See you soon.

With love-

Harry"

Hermione's heart continued to beat at a more rapid pace and she grabbed the nearest quill she could find.

A good hour later, she had finished her two page response and sealed it cautiously, tying it to Hedwig's leg.

"Thanks, Hedwig," She stroked the owl again before it took off out of the open window to deliver the letter that could change Hermione's life. Hermione stood from her desk, took off her white doctor's coat and stethoscope in order to find Dr. Steven Mitchell. She almost collided with him halfway down the hallway.

"Hermione?" He asked questionably, looking down at the beaming Hermione which he hadn't seen in years.

"That vacation you were talking about... give me two weeks."

***

As Hermione stood there, sunlight drenching her somewhat tanned skin, she started thinking back to the last vacation she'd gone on... She had been with... _him._

They'd traveled the United States without a care in the world for an entire month. They'd done things she'd never dreamed of doing and things she'd only heard of as a child (and at the time, she just scorned and swore to herself she would never be caught in such a trap). Even at the age of thirty, she'd never learned so much. Her entire career at Hogwarts and medical school could not compare to that amazing month in the United States.

But she had to forget. It was never going to happen again. Especially not with_ him._

"Herm?" A familiar voice called from behind. She dropped the suitcase she had in one hand as she ran to hug the familiar boy... now man... with head full of messy black hair and broken glasses.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You look great!" She had to admit with a smile. He had on a t-shirt, but glancing at the newly developed biceps peaking out from under the short sleeves, Hermione assumed that he hid the most muscle under his shirt which was billowing rapidly in the wind as the tide grew louder. She tried not to let her eyes wander too long, but three years can really change a person and it had definitely changed him for the best.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you," She smiled ecstatically as Harry embraced her quickly, spinning her around and putting her back down, making her short skirt even shorter. Hermione caught the glances from the crowd surrounding them, also awaiting to load, peering at the two as if they were a couple in love, a couple on a honeymoon ... a romantic getaway.

"Well, three years can do that to a person," Harry grinned his lopsided grin that made Hermione laugh genuinely for the first time since receiving his letter. She continued to smile up at him. 'He's grown taller, too,' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Harry," She started. His index finger was on her lips immediately, quieting her, begging her not to continue.

"I understand." He stopped and looked around, the long black ends of his hair whipping in front of his glasses. This brought her attention the infamous glasses still sitting rather comfortably on his nose.

"Still haven't caught up with the latest muggle inventions? Those ugly old glasses... always have been broken," She smirked at him as he blushed a little. "Oculus Reparo!" Hermione blinked her eyes and the glasses automatically fixed themselves. "Much better."

"Wow! How'd you do that... no wand?" Harry asked energetically.

"Oh, finally, Hermione Granger, can hold something over Mr. Boy-Who-Lived." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, reaching for one of her bags, ready to tote it onto the cruise liner and depart for an exciting two weeks on the Caribbean.

"Finally? _Finally?_ You've been holding stuff over me for how many years now? Fifteen, sixteen years?" Harry said, still intentionally blocking her way to the ship entrance.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why can't we get on? The crowd is much smaller now," She looked at him curiously. Harry tried to think of a way to stall. To his advantage, he didn't have to think much longer as the reason he'd been trying to avoid had just arrived.

"Harry?" The voice paused as he recognized the bushy-haired, brunette woman standing in front of Harry with her back to him. "Mione?"

Her heart sank. Only one person called her that and she hadn't heard it in three years, probably more. It felt like forever.

Ronald Weasley.

[Author's Note~~~ Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading Ch. 1… This chapter turned out great, didn't it? If you think so, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love you forever! Also… I'm looking for a serious beta reader so e-mail me :-D Thanks in advance for the reviews. Another chapter will be up ASAP! XOXOX~Hannah Holt]


	2. Stuck

Cool To Be a Fool

Chapter Two

Hermione stood there, staring at Harry in disbelief, not wanting to turn around and see the red head she dreaded being reunited with so much. 

"Harry Potter, if that is Ronald Weasley I'm going to personally strangle you... with my bare hands!" She muttered angrily, her face turning bright red. Harry glanced from Hermione's face to Ron's. Hermione, he could tell, was pretty... upset, to say the least and Ron looked like a puppy that had just taken a swift kick to the side. There was silence between the three with just the sound of the boat and people loading in the background.

Ron gulped, trying to think of what to say. "Long time no see?" Ron questioned, sounding rather hesitant. Harry smiled at his friend and took Hermione by the shoulders to turn her around to face the blushing red head. "Don't act so happy to see me." Ron said glumly, looking down at the ground.

"Ron!" Harry laughed and stepped around Hermione to hug his friend.

Ron smirked as best as he could. "Hi, Harry," he replied, returning the heartfelt hug.

"Ugh!" Hermione paused, brushing a curl out of her face. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Harry Potter. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong... as usual." Hermione's face was still red as she picked up her bags and started back for the portkey in which she had arrived.

"Hermione, you can't leave," Harry said as she stomped past him in a hurry. She stopped and turned around slowly.

"And why not?" She asked in a harsh tone which made Ron wince.

"Because..." Harry thought about it for a moment, just enough for Hermione to turn around and start to walk off again. "What about the prophecy?" Hermione stopped abruptly, not turning around. 'I knew that would get her,' Harry thought to himself, smiling. He winked at Ron, causing Ron to look at him in a confused manner.

Hermione rolled her eyes, still refusing to turn around, afraid she would run to the red head who'd broken her heart and forgive him like she knew she would have every day for the past few years. She was determined she couldn't... for the sake of both of their futures ... and pasts. She stood there for what felt like hours contemplating whether to leave and regret not hearing Harry out or stay and end up hurt. She felt herself nodding before she knew what was going on. She turned around slowly, looking at Harry first, trying her hardest not to look at the other... ignoring his presence, trying to pretend he wasn't there, staring at her.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Harry asked as Hermione slowly turned around.

"I guess..." She sighed, standing there, luggage in hand, not knowing what exactly to say next until she felt a rain drop fall onto the tip of her nose, making her look up at the gathering storm clouds above. "Great..." 

It felt as though the bottom of the cloud had suddenly dropped out as the trio stood in the pouring rain, Hermione's white patterned dress becoming a bit too wet for comfort. She grabbed her baggage and ran towards the ship on the heels of Harry and Ron. As they approached the interior and warmth of the main lobby area of the ship, Hermione was out of breath and Ron and Harry were soaked to no end.

"What a great way to start a vacation..." Ron muttered, trying not to look too disappointed.

"Come on, you guys. You know we're going to have fun... as long as you two get along or at least _pretend_ to get along for me. Please? Pretty please?" Harry begged, looking from one soaked Ron to one rather wet Hermione.

Hermione couldn't bare to make herself look at Ron so she just nodded and watched the ground in front of her.

"Sure," Ron rasped, trying not to sound too thrilled.

"So where are our rooms anyway?" Hermione looked up at Harry, trying to forget about her anger towards Ron. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out three room keys. He handed one to Hermione and one to Ron and put the third back in his pocket.

"Well, I'd really like to go to my room and change... and start unpacking," Hermione looked around uncomfortably, realizing that her dress was mostly white and being wet wasn't the best idea. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Hermione didn't notice, however, that Ron hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since the moment he'd arrived. He had seen her outside for the first time in years and was amazed at the difference only three years could do to a person. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, just long locks of brown curls and those glasses... those cute little glasses. And of course, Ron hadn't forgotten the detail of the cute little white and purple halter-top sundress she'd been wearing. It was shorter than he'd ever seen Hermione wear before and he loved every inch (or lack there of) of it. He watched her as the rain started to pour and wished he could sweep her off her feet and make her stop being so angered with him. After all, it hadn't entirely been his fault, but he couldn't convince her of that. He watched her as she stood in the lobby uncomfortably. He could always tell what mood she was in... like a conversation without words.

"Alright, I'm going to my room. I'll meet you back down here in... an hour?" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and tried to smile as best she could. She reached for her luggage, but Ron grabbed the biggest suitcase before she could.

"I'll get that," He said quickly.

"Okay..." Hermione said hesitantly, trying not to be too suspicious. They could still be friends, couldn't they?

"Fine. See you in an hour." Harry smiled and watched as his two friends walked the other way. He knew they would make up before the day was over. 

~*~

Hermione walked beside Ron in a very awkward silence. They came upon the elevator and Hermione went to press the button quickly as Ron reached for the same spot... their hands met for the first time in years. Hermione pulled away immediately, hoping the elevator wouldn't be too long. Ron couldn't help but smile as he watched her shift her weight from side to side.

"So, how have you been?" Ron attempted to start a conversation as he let down the heavy suitcase he had been holding onto the floor while they waited.

'How have I been?' Hermione thought angrily. 'How can he ask me how have I been?' Hermione managed to fight the anger in her voice as she replied rather nicely. "Pretty well, actually. I've been promoted to head healer at St. Mungo's specifically in obstetrician." Hermione patted herself on the back mentally. 'Good job. Keep him guessing. Don't let him get to you' She reassured herself.

"Wow, that's really good. Congratulations," Ron smiled at her and she tried to smile back feebly.

"What about you?" Hermione asked in response as the elevator rang, opening it's metal doors. Ron half dragged all of their luggage onto the elevator door and the doors shut behind him. The two of them stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. Hermione pressed the third floor button and the elevator started hesitantly.

"Well... I've been pretty busy with quidditch and everything," He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair, when Hermione caught herself smiling. She had known he was a quidditch player, after all, his team had gone to nationals last year and she'd almost bought tickets just to see him.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," She smiled slowly. Ron couldn't believe she had to ask what he'd been up to. He was sure she had been watching his progress as the keeper for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Neither of the two, noticed, however that the elevator hadn't been moving very fast as they continued their rather awkward conversation.

"So..." Ron was trying to think of something to say when he felt the elevator lurch and Hermione ended up falling onto him, landing perfectly into his masculine arms.

He looked down in surprise and Hermione jumped up immediately.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, drastically trying to make her skirt longer as she stood up, brushing a few hairs out of her face. Ron watched as the emergency light in the elevator started blinking red and he rolled his eyes and groaned.

They were stuck.

**[Author's Note~~~ Hey guys!**** I know this chapter is bit shorter than the first, but… I really liked the way it ended here. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to the few I've had now!**

**Here's to the reviewers (I'll respond every other chapter):**

**Donna Irene Mohr****: hopefully, there will be MUCH more :-D**

**Harryluvzginny****: I'm excited too. This will *hopefully* be a great fic. Thanks for reviewing. Review again, please!**

**Abigail Johnson: thanks, girl. Without you, you know I couldn't do this. LOVE YOU.**

**The Masked Reviewer:**** that's a hott name, I might add. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you LOVE it. I hope you still will… it's going to be verrrryyyy surprising, hopefully. Lots of twists … promise! Keep Reviewing!**

**CJ****: If you love this one so much, go on over to my bio page and read my others. I'm real big on Ginny and Harry, too, so yeah… thanks for reviewing!**

**Kore****-Persephone****: Aloha! Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing… hope you like this chapter, too.**

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Here's what to expect:**

**Why does Hermione really loathe Ron so much? What has Ron been up to besides Quidditch for the past few years? Harry's lonely… hmm… A party… or two? We'll see! REVIEW… and I need ideas! Feel free to e-mail me.**

**Hugs and kisses, Hannah Holt]**


	3. Love Shaft

Chapter Three

"Stupid muggle inventions," Ron commented, letting his head fall back and hit the elevator wall that he had been leaning on with a loud thud. Hermione looked at him sympathetically. 'Don't do that, Hermione,' she instructed herself, trying her hardest to be pissed off. After all, she was stuck in an elevator with the person she hated the most…. Right? But for some reason, Hermione just sighed and sat down next to her large pink suitcase and looked up at Ron who was looking up at the ceiling.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Ron looked down at her as she asked the question, staring up at him with those big brown eyes.

"Not long, I'm sure." Ron paused and cocked his head to the side. "Hey, why are you asking me? Aren't you the one with muggle parents?" Ron smiled at her and sat down, too.

She shrugged and rested her head on the suitcase next to her, closing her eyes instinctively Ron watched her as she sat there, waiting. He continued to smile until she opened her eyes immediately.

"What are you staring at?" She asked curiously. Ron felt his face turn red as he averted his attention to the string on the bottom of the black suitcase next to him.

"Nothing," He said quietly, fiddling with the string. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, watching him closely, fiddling with the string as he always did when he didn't want to talk about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked rather abruptly. Ron stopped immediately and looked up at her.

"Not much." He lied. Really, he had a ton of things going through his mind. He wanted to ask her questions about her home, about her job, about… her love life. He was sure she'd found someone new, probably engaged or married by now. Maybe she even had kids. He suddenly felt jealous. He couldn't bring himself to ask her, though, figuring she'd tell him if she wanted to. He looked down again as Hermione played with the end of her skirt.

"I've missed you, Ron," Hermione stated calmly, not looking up from her skirt. She felt tears brimming her eyes. She hadn't wanted to say it. She wanted to act like she was made of ice… unemotional, but she wasn't and she knew that as soon as she felt the hot tears hitting her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand, hoping Ron wouldn't notice.

Ron looked up at her as she said those words. He hadn't expected it. He didn't think she had even knew she was going to say it… He couldn't say anything as he watched her pretend like she wasn't crying. He wanted to hug her and make her less vulnerable, but he knew it couldn't be that way. For reasons unknown to Hermione.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She questioned, still trying her best to bottle up remaining tears. She still hadn't looked up at him and Ron debated on what to say or to do. If she had missed him half as much as missed her, the trip might not be so bad after all.

"What am I supposed to say?" Ron asked quietly, looking up at her.

"There's the asshole we all know and love," She smiled sarcastically like she knew what she was getting into when she said it.

"Asshole?" Ron questioned, looking at her in bewilderment. 'What did I say' Ron asked himself.

"You're supposed to say something like 'I missed you, too' but you're too… naïve. You always have been!" Hermione replied harshly making Ron gulp. He felt like he was being scolded by his mother. He remembered now why he'd disappeared the first time.

_"Ron, why would you even say that?"__ Hermione questioned, looking up at him. She had been crying all day and when she'd finally told him why, he hadn't exactly reacted the way she'd wanted him to._

_"I can't help it, Mione." He paused, looking at her sitting on the couch in his apartment, knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. "I don't want to be a father." He felt a tear on his own cheek, but he didn't care._

_"I don't understand…" Hermione just sat there on the couch looking up at him. "Why would you even think I'd do that because you didn't want to be a father?"_

_"An abortion is not the end of the world, Hermione! They happen everyday! It doesn't mean we can't have children later… it's just…" Ron stopped and changed his mind. He grabbed his coat and with a flash, he was gone leaving a pregnant, hysterical Hermione behind._

Ron felt tears on his cheeks as he watched Hermione's face turn red. She stopped yelling when she noticed the water trickling slowly, silently down his face.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, shifting uneasily.

"It's okay. It's the truth," Ron looked down at the ground, avoiding the guilty look she was giving him.

"What's the truth? The fact that you've always been an asshole?" She smiled again as his eyes were still on her sandaled feet.

"No, the fact is… I've missed you, too," He replied, looking up at her again.

"Well, I knew that!" She responded teasingly, sitting up straighter.

"Then why'd you call me an asshole for not saying it?" Ron looked at her and half smiled. It was the same old Hermione after all.

"I don't know… just felt like something I would say," She smiled and started readjusting her halter top strap, giving Ron a harder time staying seated on the other side of the elevator. He watched her intently, wondering what to say next. He didn't say anything. Instead, He leaned over and kissed her. Kissed her like he'd wanted to for the few years they'd been apart.

Hermione didn't know what to think. He had kissed her first and in the beginning it felt so right. She felt wonderful… perfect. She pulled away a few seconds later.

"Ron…" She started, but was interrupted again by his lips on hers.

~*~

'It's been over an hour,' Harry said, sitting in the lobby looking around. 'I know they're all making up or whatever…. But blowing me off was not part of the deal,' Harry smiled and got up to go to Hermione's room to see if they were still there. He walked over to the elevator shaft towards the right of the boat. There were maintenance men trying to fix the broken elevator and Harry decided he'd wait. After all, it was his luck that if he walked all the way up the stairs, they'd be down here in the lobby waiting on him. This way he could wait and see if they arrived and if not, then he'd finally get to ride on f these stupid muggle elevators.

"Almost done, sir," One of the fat, bald man commented towards Harry. There was a sudden screeching sound and the elevator doors flew open with a bang revealing the two people he'd been looking for…

Kissing on the elevator floor.

Harry smiled.

His plan was definitely working.

[Hello! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I would love you forever! Hope you like Chapter Three. I do! MUCH more to come – don't hate Ron too much! 3Hannah!]


	4. Primping, Problems, and Promises

Chapter Four

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing Ron away from her and standing up with an embarrassed expression on her face. She shifted uncomfortably as she always did and smiled as sweetly as she could, beckoning Ron to also get up. 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am, sir," The maintenance man that had talked to Harry nodded his head in their general direction and walked off. Ron looked rather accomplished and Hermione tried to hide her paranoia as Harry stood there watching them.

"Right uh... Still haven't put your bags in your room yet?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other. Ron shook his head and Harry sighed.

"I take it you guys need another hour... or should we make it two this time?" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione just grinned, turning even brighter red if it were possible.

"One should be fine. I still need to shower before dinner," Hermione said quickly.

"Alright, one hour then. I'm holding you guys to it this time." Harry said, sighing. He turned around and headed for the gift store, leaving Hermione and Ron in the elevator together again. This time, a couple of other people got on the elevator with a few suitcases and pressed a few buttons. The elevator reached the second floor and let out a group of people. Hermione's room was on the third floor, and when the elevator doors opened, Hermione dragged her suitcases behind her with Ron on her tail.

"I figured I might as well walk you to your room," He said, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied smiling back.

"Least I could do..." Ron picked the very feminine-looking bag up easily and putting it behind his back like it was no problem even though it was filled with what felt like a year long supply of clothes and god knows what else.

"It's kind of heavy," Hermione smiled at him and carried the two smaller bags in her other hands as they walked down the corridor and turned a corner. The ocean, a few stories below, was growing loud and Hermione couldn't help but glance over the deck and see the crystal blue water.

"Nah," Ron muttered, trying to continue to carry the bag with "ease".

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Hermione commented as they reached her door and Ron put her bag down gratefully. Hermione leaned over the white railing and felt her hair hit her face in the wind.

"Not as gorgeous as you," Ron said quickly. He smiled and she smiled. Ron was laughing on the inside. He wasn't usually like this. What was going on?

"Thanks," Hermione sighed and turned red, still looking out towards the ocean, not noticing the pool and people sun bathing below on the main deck.

"This is going to be a great vacation," Ron said, leaning over the railing next to her.

"That's definitely one thing we can agree on," Hermione replied, still not looking at him, afraid they might start something again. Ron just watched her as the curls in her hair whipped at her face and her skirt started swaying in the wind. Her pink-manicured toes looked so cute in those little strappy sandals... He had to stop thinking about it or they'd end up like they had in the elevator. "So, I'll see you in an hour?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts and he snapped back to reality. She opened the hotel room door with ease and dragged her suitcases in behind her. She stood at the open door, not knowing what to say or expect.

"Yeah. See you in an hour," Ron said rather uncomfortably. He stood there, looking at her for a minute before kissing her on the cheek and walking off.

Hermione shut the door behind her and smiled as she leaned on the inside of it. She shook her head to clear the thoughts swarming her mind and pulled her bags down the small hallway into the medium sized room with the large, queen-sized bed positioned on the far left wall towards the left part of the room leaving space for a wooden desk with a phone and a lamp on the right. She managed to get the three suitcases on the bed and laid down next to them, enveloped easily by the large white down comforter that was so warm and inviting. She looked up towards the white mosquito net that hung in the center of the bed and attached to the four bed posts, covering the two longer sides of the bed. The white bedding looked very comfortable against the dark hard-wood flooring and the love seat in the corner was a soft shade of her favorite color: pink. There was a television across from the couch and two French-style doors to her balcony beside the couch. This was definitely the perfect room. Even the bathroom, located to the right of the little main hallway by the hotel door, was a cute shade of blue featuring a tropical sea-creature and fish shower curtain. 

She stood up and began to unpack, pulling out clothing of all variety and color. She had unpacked a large portion of her clothes and either folded them nicely into the dresser on the wall or hung them in the small closet across from the bathroom. After she was finished with her clothes, she unpacked the things that were most precious to her and never left home without: the five-picture frame including pictures of herself, Harry, and Ron at their Hogwarts graduation, her and Ron at the Yule Ball their seventh year, Hermione receiving her Medi-Witch diploma, her and Fred at the Burrow, and the whole Weasley family in front of their tent for the Quidditch World Cup the summer after her seventh year. She couldn't help but grin as she watched the people she loved wave back at her. She hadn't known why she'd kept the pictures of Ron with her over these years, after all that he'd done to her, but something inside of her couldn't let go. Didn't want to let go. 

Hermione placed the picture frame on the nightstand by the bed and went to pick out what she would wear to dinner. She took a thirty minute shower and got out only to wrap up in a fluffy white robe and slippers that were embroidered with small orange goldfish which made her giggle. She did her hair and make up with her wand and grabbed the cute muggle dress she'd decided to wear. She glanced down at her watch to see exactly an hour had gone by and smiled to herself. She was definitely looking forward to dinner with two good friends she hadn't seen in years. There was so much catching up to do and Hermione just couldn't wait. She grabbed her purse and her room key before shutting the white door quietly behind her and she headed off towards the main lobby.

~*~

"Harry, she's amazing," Ron said as he stood shaving in the middle of their blue bathroom with only a white towel draped around his waist. Harry stood in their room putting on a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt.

"No, shit, Ron." Was Harry's only response.

"I just can't believe after all these years..." Ron paused and walked into the room with Harry. Their room was a bit bigger because they'd opted for a pull-out couch. Something about two guys in a bed didn't seem appealing to either Harry or Ron.

"She could look that good?" Harry asked, finishing Ron's sentence. He watched as his best friend pulled something oddly familiar out of his suitcase. "You still carry that thing around with you?" Harry looked at Ron curiously who shook is head and put the picture on the dresser. Hermione was waving eagerly after they'd just found out Ron had been offered to try out for the Wimbourne Wasps right after seventh year. Ron smiled as he remembered it.

_"You got a job offer!?" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend in the face, smile from ear to ear. He nodded his head and she jumped on him, smothering him in kisses while she held him tight. He spun her around quickly. He laughed as they stood hugging in the backyard of the Burrow._

_"This could be the start we need, Mione," Ron said, looking as eager as a five year old who'd discovered his first bug. "It will be perfect. I promise."_

Ron chuckled as he pulled off the towel. So he hadn't kept his promise. What could he possibly do about it now?

"Ugh, man! Tell me before you undress next time!" Harry exclaimed, turning around immediately. Ron laughed.

"Sorry, man. I was just lost in thought, that's all," Ron replied coolly, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a button up, sky blue collared shirt.

"You were so lost in thought that you ripped off your towel? I don't wanna know..." Harry remarked, smirking at his best friend as Ron got dressed. Ron finished dressing quickly and continued to gel his hair. Harry, who was sitting on the couch in the corner, laughed as he watched his best friend do his hair in the mirror. "You are such a loser." Harry commented.

"Thanks for the support, man." Ron said sarcastically as he continued to do his hair.

"No problem." There was silence. "She's got you wrapped around her finger already and it's only been, what, two hours!?" Harry continued to laugh.

"No she doesn't!" Ron was quick to reply and he turned around abruptly.

"Right, buddy. Think what you want." Harry said, still sitting on the couch, watching his best friend primp.

"Why would you say that anyway?"

"Well, look at you! You're fixing your hair... I haven't known you to do that since you first started dating Maley," Harry said her name nonchalantly like it was no problem. Ron grimaced at her name and looked at his best friend with a concerned face.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Harry looked at Ron with a serious expression. Ron shook his head in response. "Are you stupid!?" Harry was shocked.

"Please, Harry," Ron paused. "I don't want to tell her just yet. PLEASE don't tell her, Harry. I'll do anything."

"Anything, eh?" Harry's eyebrow raised in curiosity. Ron nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Just give me tonight, okay? I'll tell her tonight." Ron looked at Harry who was now standing.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Promise." Ron sighed and followed Harry out of their room. He didn't know how to tell her. He wouldn't until the time was right. 'The time wasn't ever going to be right. Face it, Ron.' Ron told himself mentally as they walked into the lobby. They found a place to sit and there were only for a few minutes before he spotted her halfway across the room. He knew at that moment he'd have to break his promise to Harry, there was no way he was ruining a night like this.


	5. A Rather Awkward Dinner

CHAPTER FIVE – A Rather Awkward Dinner

Cool to be a Fool

Hannah Holt

"Hey, guys," Hermione said as she approached her two best friends sitting on a couch in the lobby. Ron gaped at her. She looked even prettier than before, if that was possible. Her hair wasn't curly anymore, but straight as anything. It was pulled half way up and the rest fell quite a few inches past her shoulders. But her hair wasn't what caught Ron's eye, of course. It was the dress she was wearing. It was a medium lavender color which matched her darkened skin incredibly well. It was pretty low cut, but in a classy way. It stopped right above her knees and flowed out a little more than it did as it tightened around her waist. It also had some fluorescent material that covered the lilac and shined when she stood in a certain light. Ron was amazed. 

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said easily, standing from his chair. Ron stood, too, still not saying a word. Hermione just kind of looked at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry then back to Ron.

"Speechless, I think." Harry commented.

"Oh, that's a first." Hermione smiled, continuing to stand there.

"Uh... Hi," Ron managed before snapping out of whatever it was and laughing at himself like it was nothing. "Sorry, I'm just... Wow." He stopped before he could make even more of a fool of himself.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Ready to eat?" He asked. He'd been starving since they'd arrived, but he didn't want to rush the love birds.

"Yeah," Hermione replied and followed Harry towards the large dining area located off of the lobby. Ron still didn't say anything as the three were seated and handed menus. "Gosh, I am starving." Hermione proclaimed as she looked through her menu. She was sitting next to Ron and across from Harry in a booth with a rather romantic setting: low lights, dark cushions... Surprisingly enough, she didn't feel uncomfortable in the least.

Harry began to skim the menu. "Wow, all of this looks good, doesn't it, Ron?" Harry looked up to meet Ron's eyes.

"Sure does," Ron replied, also looking through his menu.

"Hey, guys, my name's Rusty and I'll be your waiter today." The tall waiter stood at the end of the table with his pen and notepad waiting to take their order. "What can I get to drink for the lovely lady today?" He asked, looking at Hermione who blushed and ordered water like she always did. "Water? Alright. And for you?" He asked, looking at Ron.

"Coke," Ron replied. It was his favorite muggle drink in the world.

"And you?" He looked at Harry.

"Tea, please," Harry responded, still not looking up from his menu.

"Alright, be right out." Rusty scribbled a few more words on his note pad and headed off in the other direction.

"Hermione, you look nice this evening," Harry complimented, still browsing his menu. He had always been the picky eater of the three.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot," She smiled back at him before closing her menu and laying it down in front of her.

"You already know what you want?" Ron asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah..." Hermione gave him a sideways glance. "I always order the same thing."

"Wait, let me guess, Shrimp Alfredo." Ron smiled and rolled his eyes as she nodded enthusiastically.

"It's my favorite, I can't help it!" She giggled and smiled her perfect smile at him. _'Wow, he looks amazing in that blue shirt,' _was all Hermione could think as they sat there in the restaurant and Harry acted like he couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Whatever," Ron replied, still pretending to look through his menu, but Hermione knew what he'd order, too. He was as predictable as anything.

"Well, I know what I want." Harry said confidently, also shutting his menu and placing it carelessly on top of Hermione's.

"Me, too." Ron replied. "Shrimp Scampi." Hermione and Ron recited at the same time. "How'd you know that, _Miss_ Granger, or shall I call you Dr.?" He gave her a teasing smile and she bit her lip playfully.

"I just know you that well, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said with a devilish grin almost like an invitation for him to retort so they could get into one of their spats they were so famous for and had been famous for since their school years.

"Oh, really?" Ron stared at her waiting for her response until she looked over at Harry who was rolling his eyes. Harry gave a huge sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing at all." Harry responded coolly looking up at the ceiling.

"Really, Harry, why are you being such a prat?" Ron squinted his eyes at his best friend who was obviously not speaking what he was thinking.

"It's just that I didn't know there could be so much sexual tension between two people after, what... three years?" Harry smiled as sweetly as he could looking at his two best friends, watching them tense. Silence filled the air. "I'm sorry, I just had to get it out." Harry looked around rather uncomfortably and watched as the two tried to avoid eye contact with each other. "Don't get freaked out, but it's true."

"He's right, Ron," Hermione muttered quietly, trying her hardest not to turn red even though it wasn't working.

"Yeah, I guess so," was all Ron could say. He kept forcing himself not to look over at that cute little lavender dress and do inappropriate things to her then and there.

"Didn't meant to put a damper on things. Sorry, guys," Harry apologized looking at Ron carefully, studying him.

"It's true, Harry. A lot has changed with the three of us, but some things never change and we'll just have to deal with it." Hermione looked at Ron.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ron asked, still not looking at Hermione, but staring at Harry. Hermione was so intent in looking at Ron that she didn't notice Harry mouthing 'YOU HAVE TO TELL HER TONIGHT OR I WILL' and Ron's efficient, but quick nod.

Before anyone who could answer Ron's question, Rusty came up to the table, pen and paper in hand, ready to take their orders.

"You guys ready to order?" He asked, smiling politely at Hermione. Ron felt a surge of jealousy, watching this strange man looking at Hermione lustfully.

"Yes," Hermione replied shortly. "I'd like... Shrimp Alfredo, no tomatoes, please." She looked up at the tall waiter with a smile and he winked at her. Ron wanted to fight him then and there. _'Nobody looks at my girl that way,' _Ron thought. _'She's not your girl, Ron.' was all he could think. 'Well, she's not your girl_ yet_.'_

"Ron, go ahead and order," Hermione nudged him, glancing at him.

"Oh, sorry... uh, Shrimp Scampi, please. Hold the mushrooms," He smiled as best he could and watched as Hermione handed the menus back to Rusty with an even bigger smile, causing Ron to roll his eyes and Harry to laugh at his best friend's reaction.

"So, how's life treating you, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, smiling. Ron felt her next to him, uncrossing her legs and crossing them again as she did when she wanted to just sit and talk as the best friends they'd been many years ago. He'd noticed the different moods she was in by the way she twirled her hair or the faces she made after he or Harry said something long before he'd ever fallen in love with her. Or maybe he'd been in love with her all along. He couldn't tell. It was all a blur since the very first day that he'd said 'I Love You' and meant it.

_"Could you excuse us for a minute, please, Harry?" Ron asked impatiently, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. The three of them were standing outside of the locker rooms after an incredibly Quidditch game in which they'd kicked the Slytherins' butts and Draco had ended up with his face in mud._

_"Why, Ron? There's nothing you can say to me that you can't say to Harry?" Hermione questioned, watching Ron suspiciously._

_"Actually, there is," Ron looked at Harry and Harry could tell whatever Ron had to say was pretty important and he probably didn't want to be there to hear because he knew exactly what it was. The whole school knew._

_"I need to go shower anyway. Ginny's waiting on me," Harry smiled at the two of them and walked into the locker rooms, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. It was seventh year and Harry couldn't believe it had actually taken them _this_ long to figure out that they were meant to be together, or whatever. The whole situation was stupid._

_"What is it, Ron? Did something happen?" Hermione questioned with a hint of concern in her voice. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes, everything's okay... great, actually."__ Ron paused and looked up at Hermione. "Hermione, I love you."_

_Hermione stopped._

_"What did you just say?" Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Ron._

_"I love you." Ron pulled her in closer and their lips met for the first time._

"Life's not so bad, I guess." Harry replied, snapping Ron out of his dream. He'd been zoning out a lot more frequently since he'd come into contact with Hermione. He couldn't figure out exactly what his problem was.

"I saw where you got voted #1 Bachelor in Witch Weekly. That should make you happy," Hermione laughed and Ron smiled as he noticed the cute little way her nose twitched when she was giddy and giggly.

"As happy as a bachelor can be," Harry sighed longingly.

"What does that mean, Mr. Single?" Hermione looked at him and placed her chin in her hand with her elbow on the table. Ron couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy she looked when she did that.

"I don't know. I think it's just time for me... to find Mrs. Right, you know? Stop fooling around with the Quidditch cheerleaders or whatever the hell they call them and find someone I can settle down with." Harry remarked, sounding more mature than Hermione had ever heard.

Hermione almost fell out of the booth.

"You're kidding... I'd NEVER guessed you of all people would say that, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling. Ron was still watching her, not paying attention the conversation that she and Harry were holding.

"Well, it's true. I really do want someone that I can wake up to every morning and come home to every night." Harry said, looking at Hermione with a serious expression.

"Yeah, and something else every night..." Ron replied, chuckling.

"You said your sister was still single, right, Ron?" Harry smiled maliciously at Ron who shut up.

"Anyway, _boys,_" Hermione tried to end the argument that was going to start any minute. "How's life been treating you, Ron? We haven't really had much time to talk lately..."

"Unless you call making out in elevators quality time these days, then you guys have a lot of catching up to do." Harry was such a smart ass sometimes. She was right. Some things never changed.

"Thank you, Harry." Ron replied curtly, giving his friend a look that could kill. Ron turned back to Hermione. "Life's been pretty good the past few years... Nothing too exciting, I don't guess."

Harry shot Ron a look and Hermione smiled at the red head. Harry mouthed 'TELL HER NOW.' Ron shook his head. 'I WILL!' was Harry's response.

"Don't!" Ron refused out loud.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked, obviously very confused.

"Don't... spill the tea? Yeah, that's it. He almost spilt his tea. If he'd reached over to grab the napkin like he was about to.." Ron tried to cover, but Hermione looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Right," Hermione shrugged it off as Rusty approached the table with the food.

"Let's eat," Ron said, trying to change the subject. He was dreading telling her about Maley. Maybe he wouldn't have to after all. He didn't want to hurt her again, but she'd find out eventually, if not from him, but from Harry and then she'd be even more pissed off. What's the worst that could happen? Ron didn't want to think about it as he began to eat his food and dreaded the latter of the evening. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

[Author's Note~~ Hello, my faithful readers/reviewers! Thanks for reading Ch 5… I really actually liked the way this chapter wrote itself… Who's Maley? Hmm… we'll find out as soon as you guys review! THANKS SO MUCH! 3hannah holt]


	6. Nicknames and Nighmares Remembered

Chapter Six – Nicknames & nightmares, one in the same…

Hannah Holt – Cool to be a Fool

_"Ron, are you always this stupid?" Hermione's accusing tone made Ron wince and Harry just sat there trying to suppress his laughter, showing a small grin instead. It was so funny to watch his two best friends bicker back and forth. They thought that he had no idea they'd recently confessed their love for one another after these six years of being great friends. They were trying to act normal around each other in front of him, but it definitely wasn't working._

_"What was I supposed to do?" Ron tried not to laugh either, meeting Hermione's threatening gaze._

_"You let that beast LOSE in Snape's room!" She slammed her quill down on the open Arithmancy book in her lap and pointed her finger at her "boy [space] friend". Harry still tried not to laugh, he was really having a difficult time, and he definitely didn't want her on his bad side this time._

_"You can't say he didn't deserve it, Mione! C'mon, loosen up a bit." Ron said before standing up and picking up his books. He leaned over to whisper something in her ear. From what Harry could hear he said, "Like you did last night."_

_Harry couldn't hold it back any longer. He let out an incredibly loud laugh. "You two don't get it, do you?" Hermione's eyes widened and Ron grinned, standing behind her._

_"Get what?" Hermione snapped._

_"The whole school knows. Not like anybody couldn't tell anybody. We've known since first year, geez," Harry looked down at his homework like it was nothing. "Just thought I'd let you know: it's no secret."_

_"_What_ exactly is 'no secret', Harry?" Hermione looked at him with a serious expression on her face and Harry smirked again._

_"The fact that you two are madly in love."__ Harry replied calmly, closing his homework in front of him and laying it on the table casually._

_"I don't understand..." Hermione started._

_"That's just it. You guys don't have to _hide_ it anymore. We all know. Here, watch this." Harry stopped and looked across the room to where Parvati and her friends were sitting._

_"Hey, Parvati?"__ Harry practically yelled across the noisy common room. Parvati turned around to look at Harry._

_"Yeah, Harry?" She responded._

_"How long have we known about Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked, still laughing._

_"Gosh, how many years has it been, girls?" Parvati asked the girls sitting around her they all started counting on their fingers. "I'm going to have to say since second year!" She responded before turning around and going back to their conversation._

_Hermione looked horrified._

_"Just look at it this way, Mione. We don't have to hide it anymore..." Ron touched her shoulder affectionately. Hermione grimaced._

_"Don't touch me."_

_Ron rolled his eyes, making Harry chuckle again._

_~*~_

"I remember that like it was yesterday." Harry laughed, clasping his hands behind his head and relaxing in the overstuffed arm chair placed in one of the corners of the large lobby. He was seated adjacent to Ron and across from Hermione who was on the couch. He noticed she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs like she always did when she was antsy about something.

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless, princess," Ron smiled, too, looking rather comfortable laid out with his feet propped up on the ottoman, cup of steaming coffee in hand. Hermione cringed at the nickname he hadn't used in awhile. She'd always hated it when he called her that. Made her feel... dependent on him and she sure didn't need a man in her life, especially not Ronald Weasley. 

"Shut up, you two." Hermione said seeming rather agitated thinking the boys were laughing at her. "How about the time you two thought something was 'evil' about that new Charms professor... what was her name? Professor... Belleza? Yes, that was it... I remember all too well..." 

~*~

_"There is something really suspicious about that woman," Harry looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. "C'mon, Herm, you know it, I know it."_

_"I agree," Ron said looking pathetic like he always did. Hermione wasn't about to be fooled. She knew full well nothing serious was weird about the Professor she just liked to have fun. Maybe a little too much fun, but Hermione couldn't exactly voice her opinion to a Professor, even if the Professor was only two years older than she._

_"Oh, please, you guys. You're just mad because the gorgeous, Spanish-descent young Professor doesn't _look_ at you two like she does at Remus. I, personally can't blame her." Hermione smiled to herself and continued to read as the boys gave her incredibly disgusted looks._

_"Gosh, Hermione, sure didn't want to know that." Harry commented and Ron almost looked envious. Hermione just ignored it as the boys' plot developed._

_ "Well I know I see her walking towards the abandoned dungeons after last period," Ron started. "That's where her headquarters is! She's developing the nasty potions right in our very school. We should tell Dumbledore, Harry."_

_"No, we shouldn't, Ron. We can handle this ourselves." Harry looked at Hermione one last time. Hermione didn't notice until he cleared his throat to get her attention._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "What now, boys? Another stupid plot?" She paused and Harry opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted again. "If this has anything to do with Professor Belleza than the answer is no." Hermione winked at Ron. "Better luck next time." And went back to reading her book._

_"We're going have to do this alone." Harry stated after a few moments of silent. _

_"Tomorrow night?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in conformation. "Tomorrow night."_

_..._

_The next evening Hermione sat snuggly by the fire in her cute Gryffindor shorts and tank top, studying. She did notice, however, that she kept glancing at the clock. As it grew later and later she kept worrying more and more about where Ron and Harry were. They'd eaten dinner in a hurry and practically run out to cause whatever mischief they were up to. Hermione convinced herself she didn't care and that they were fine and actually shut her book and was going up to bed when the portrait swung up and seconds later revealed a very exasperated Harry and rather embarrassed Ron._

_"Something wrong?"__ Hermione eyed them suspiciously. Harry and Ron seemed stunned and went to sit on the couch across from her chair._

_"We..." Harry stopped and looked at her blankly. Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion._

_"You what?"_

_"We walked in..." Harry couldn't finish._

_"We saw her and Remus..." There was silence and Hermione stifled a giggle. "Definitely not a nasty headquarters for deadly potions." Was all Ron could say before Harry stood and Ron followed him, both walking solemnly up the stairs._

_Hermione laughed out loud as she walked up her own staircase to her dorm. Tomorrow would definitely be a day to say 'I Told You So'._

_~*~_

"That was definitely one of my funniest Hogwarts' memories... the look on your faces was absolutely priceless." Hermione laughed at herself and relaxed a bit against the vacant couch. Ron felt the urge to walk over and sit next to her. 'That would probably make things even more awkward if possible,' he thought.

"Okay, so it was one of our worst ideas, but, seriously, I've been scarred ever since." Harry said seriously, they same look of disgust from that night in the common room slowly etched across his face making Hermione giggle harder. "No, Ron, I've got the winner... What about the time Ginny gave you a make-over, Herm?"

Hermione tried to hide her blush and rolled her eyes, remembering when...

~*~

_"Come _on, _Hermione... your look is so... last year!" Ginny exclaimed, pacing in front of Hermione who was sitting rather nonchalantly on the biggest couch in the common room. Harry and Ron sat idly by watching the two argue on whether or not Ginny could help Hermione with a 'new look'. "You are a fifth year and you still look like a first year!" Ginny tried to think of every excuse in the book, but Hermione was not buying it._

_"God forbid," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Ginny, I have no interest whatsoever in the way I look. I'm here for my education, _not_ my love life." She shot a deadly glance at Ron who gulped in confusion. Harry didn't want to know._

_"Please, please, please? For me?" Ginny gave her a very pathetic puppy-dog face that Hermione had seen from Ron one too many times and never could quite refuse to anything he asked her for when he made that face..._

_"Fine, fine.__ But you are _not_ dying my hair any other color PERIOD." Hermione said, standing up as an ecstatic Ginny took her hand and started towards the staircase to the girls' dormitories and bathrooms. "Be back in a few, boys!" Ginny threw a wink at her brother of her shoulder and pulled Hermione up the stairs._

_"What do you think she's going to look like in the end. I mean, really, Ron, how good is Ginny with a wand?" Harry asked, letting out a bit of laughter._

_"She's actually pretty talented, but she says she prefers muggle make up and hair products for whatever reasons." Ron rolled his eyes and relaxed into his recliner, propping his feet up on the small table in front of him. "Maybe she'll even make her wear something..." Ron stopped at the look Harry was giving him._

_"Just stop, okay?"_

_Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, that'd be too much to ask." Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Ron was getting rather ridiculous with this crush that he would _not_ admit for the life of him._

_Harry and Ron went on to discuss the new Quidditch plans_ _that they'd read about in their new Quidditch magazine and before they knew it, it was time for dinner with no sign of Ginny or Hermione._

_"Wonder what they're doing up there..." Harry looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the steps. Ginny appeared and started to sing what seemed to be some type of intro song. "Dun dun dun..." Harry laughed and so did Ron until they saw the girl coming down the stairs. Ron stared as Hermione appeared looking ... Ron couldn't think of the words. He just watched. She was wearing a pair of Ginny's jeans and a rather snug black sweater. Her hair was straight and shorter, with light blonde highlights accenting the dark brown of her natural color. She looked... amazing. 'And was she wearing make up?' Ron thought. Ron's thoughts were soon interrupted by the hooting and hollering coming from the other end of the common room where a few fifth, sixth, and seventh year boys were sitting. They were whistling and the girls next to them were clapping. Hermione turned bright red as she walked over to her two best friends._

_"Why did I let her talk me into this? This is so not me," Hermione shifted looking more uncomfortable than Ron had ever seen her look before._

_'Oh, but it should be so you,' Ron thought looking her up and down. He noticed Harry doing the same and wanted, for the first time, to hit his best friend. He noticed the evil glare that Harry was getting from Ginny and decided she'd let him have it without him getting involved._

_"Good turn out, no?" Ginny asked holding her hand above Hermione, making her twirl._

_"Wow, Hermione... I don't know what to say," Ron laughed standing up. "May I walk you to dinner?" He held out his arm and she took it, feeling her face flush red as the eyes from the common room watched them all the way out the door._

~*~

"Oh, yeah, Harry, I always did mean to ask you... how did Ginny handle that one?" Ron asked curiously, looking over at his best friend.

"Handle what?" Harry looked at his best friend, obviously baffled.

"The way you were looking at her work of art," Ron said gesturing towards Hermione was sitting rigid on the couch. "Oh, don't look so mad, Princess, you know you liked all the attention." He smiled evilly and Hermione scowled.

"I wasn't looking at her in any way other than that of a best friend..." Harry's voice trailed off at the look Hermione was giving him. "No offense, Herm. I didn't really fancy being beaten up by my best friend or my girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied looking at Hermione. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, this stroll down memory lane has really worn me out, I think I'm off to bed." Harry stood up and so did Hermione. Ron followed suit.

"Good night, Harry. See you tomorrow. It's been fun," Hermione whispered as she hugged him.

"Don't keep him out too late, Herm," He grinned and she smirked.

"You got it," is all she said.

Harry shot Ron a look and Ron gulped nervously. How could he possibly tell Hermione about Maley? How would she react? The thought alone made his palms sweat and he rubbed them on his pants. "See you in the room," was all Ron managed to say.

Harry walked off towards the elevator leaving Ron and Hermione standing there... very alone.

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

"The front deck?" Ron asked.

"Sounds nice." Ron turned around to walk out of the sliding glass doors when he felt Hermione's hand in his as he led the way. He knew this would have to be put off at least another night, even if Harry did kill him. 

[AUTHOR'S NOTE—thanks to my reviewers! You have no idea how much it means to me for people to actually say how much they enjoy what I'm writing and PLEASE continue to read and tell your friends – this fic will ONLY get better and I'm CONSTANTLY working on it! Hope you like… We still don't know who Maley is, eh? Soon enough, soon enough. Cute memories, too, huh? I thought so. I hope they weren't too OOC. Love you guys! 3Hannah Holt]


	7. Tearful Confrontations

Hannah Holt

Chapter Seven – Tearful Confrontations

Cool to be a Fool

"I still can't believe it's been this long..." Hermione leaned over the railing, her hair blowing behind her. Ron was looking out at the ocean, as was she.

"So many years..." There was silence. "We've both changed so much." Ron concluded, feeling the cold wind whip his face. It sure was chilly to be so warm during the day.

"Have you ever... thought about me, since, you know..." Hermione asked cautiously, hesitantly.

Ron closed his eyes and debated on telling her the truth, thinking about her night and day for the last three years. It had been the hardest three years of his life, but no one around him seemed to notice.

"Mione, what kind of question is that?" Ron couldn't bear to look at her, just kept staring out into the dark even though he could feel Hermione's heated glance on his face.

"I just thought..." Hermione's voice drifted out. Ron winced. She sounded really really... hurt.

"What's to say you've thought about me at all?" Ron looked at her almost in a mean scowl and Hermione's face softened. She felt horrible for even asking. After all these years, to think he even still thought about her. She felt stupid, incredibly stupid.

"Ron, you know the answer to that question," Hermione said, tears filling her eyes.

"You're the one that left me, remember?" Ron said rather harshly.

"But there was a good reason..." Hermione tried to fight back her tears, but she couldn't and she felt the warm water hit her cheek making her feel even more pain. She looked out into the water, hoping Ron wouldn't notice.

"A good enough to reason to leave while you were pregnant with my child?" Ron had to whisper violently to keep from screaming and Hermione continued to cry.

"Ron, you didn't want me to even have the baby! When you found out I'd confronted Fred... your family about the whole thing, you _hit_ me!" Hermione still couldn't bear to look at him or notice the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

"Hermione, I don't know how many times I've wanted or tried to apologize about that for... you know I have anger management issues, just ask Harry!"

"Enough to _hit me_?" Hermione's voice was growing louder as she became angrier, remembering the night long ago.

_"I told them, Ron, I had to... I couldn't walk around living a lie anymore... Wearing that ring around my finger, seeing his smiling face every morning at me like I was the best thing that ever happened to him... I felt _horrible_," Hermione cried as she sat on the end of her bed, face buried in her hands._

_"YOU _TOLD_ THEM?" Ron shouted, turning around to face Hermione. She nodded, still sobbing and Ron didn't know he hit her until he heard her cry out as the sound of his hand resounded through the bedroom. There was deadly silence. Hermione was too shocked to cry. Ron was too shocked to move. Hermione stood, staring him straight in the face before moving past him to the dresser, she started throwing her clothes onto the bed and pulled out her suitcase from the closet._

_"Mione, I'm sorry... I don't know what happened," Ron said, standing in the same spot watching Hermione shove her clothes into the suitcase and finally resort to magic to put her different assortments into the bag._

_"You know damn well what happened. I cannot stay here, Ronald. Have a nice life." Hermione grabbed her suitcase and disappeared in an instance, leaving Ron gaping in the middle of the now very empty bedroom._

"You know I'm sorry, Mione..." Ron reached out to touch her hand, still hanging over the railing carelessly. He watched her cry and she flinched as his skin touched hers. "I didn't want it to end up that way..."

"But it did. And _this_, this is not supposed to happen," She said quietly gesturing towards their touching hands. "It didn't work out the first or second time and it's not going to work now." She pulled her hand away to wipe away her tears.

"Hermione, please, just listen to me," Ron's hand gently touched Hermione's cheek and he felt her bottom lip quiver from the crying. "Please?" He looked at her earnestly, genuinely. Hermione melted.

"Don't do this to me again, Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"Just give me a chance, Mione," Ron argued.

"I already have - twice!" Hermione looked away again. She knew she would give in and it was killing her.

"Third time's a charm?" Ron smiled as he saw Hermione's frown turn into an almost well-hidden grin. "I can see that."

"See what?" She said, fighting the grin that was spreading across her face.

"That smile you always get when I know it's going to be great making up with you," Ron smiled and Hermione couldn't help it either.

"What are you saying, Ronald?" Hermione asked mockingly.

"You know what I'm talking about," Ron replied.

"I have no idea," Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Well, let me help you remember," Ron grinned and pulled Hermione close. Their lips met and all thoughts of the fighting and years of hardships were erased. Ron couldn't bare to bring out another fight until tomorrow or maybe even the next day... she couldn't know about Maley. Not yet.

"So, Ron, how was your night?" Harry smiled at his best friend sleeping in the bed adjacent from his. Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Why do you care?" Ron smiled mischievously.

"Because you didn't get home until 6:30 this morning," Harry replied rolling over to put his glasses on. The clock read 10 o'clock AM.

"Yeah, and?" Ron clasped his hands behind his head and lay back on his two fluffy pillows, he sighed in satisfaction.

"Oh my gosh, Ron… you didn't tell her, did you?" Harry asked in an accusing tone.

Ron rolled his eyes and without looking at his best friend simply said, "No."

"And you _slept _with her without her knowing about Maley? You are such a bastard, Ron! Why would you even do that to Hermione?" Harry sat up in bed in all his anger. He was trying his hardest not to yell. Ron didn't look that bothered by his accusations though.

"I didn't _sleep_ with her, Harry, at least not in the way you're thinking about. She invited me into her room for a cup of hot chocolate and we fell asleep on the _couch_… just like old times," Ron said nonchalantly, looking as though he'd done nothing wrong.

"Then what time did you two actually 'fall asleep?'" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at his best friend who still wasn't looking at him.

"I don't know… 3 I guess," Ron shrugged his shoulders, still laying down rather comfortably.

"And she still doesn't know about Maley?" Harry tried to confirm.

"No, she doesn't know… I can't get myself to tell her… what if I just go back home and break up with Maley and Hermione would never know or have to know?" Ron asked in a serious tone, making Harry laugh pretty hard.

"You are actually that ignorant? With every minute you don't tell her about Maley the more trouble you get in… the more, _in love_, with her you get as this trip goes on, the more shit you have to go through when we get home in two weeks." There was silence. "And you always think the best thing is hiding how your feeling or what's going on from the people you love the most, the way you did with Fred? You're lucky he ever forgave you. If I were him I would have killed you on the spot."

"This is not about Fred and Hermione, okay, Harry? Don't bring that up again, it's _over,_" Ron practically demanded.

"Have you even asked about the unborn child you two had when she left you? Bothered to find out how she's doing at home or who's she seeing?" Harry was still sitting up in bed and watching his red-headed best friend, feeling completely angered at Ron's stupidity.

"Well… no," Ron responded, closing his eyes. "I can't bear to know the truth… what if she really did put the baby up for adoption or kept it for herself and I'm actually been a father these last three years?"

"And why in the bloody hell are you just now asking these questions? Ron, you don't know anything about that woman and you're _engaged_," Harry emphasized.

"Don't remind me." Ron winced at Harry's statement.

"And I'm almost 100 percent sure that Maley has no clue who or what Hermione ever was or even is to you today, does she?"

Ron just shook his head. "Even though she knows Fred has a history before Anna," Ron sighed again. "I'm going to have to tell her, aren't I?"

"Ding ding ding, he's a winner!" Harry replied sarcastically, getting out of bed slowly. He grabbed a t-shirt from the chair by the bed and put it on with a khaki pair of shorts laying on the top of his suitcase. "You're going to tell her today and I'm going to go eat breakfast. You get ready and then you better go find her. You better tell her now before things get out of hand because I definitely hate being the bearer of bad news."

Ron nodded. "See you at breakfast."

Ron got up and went to take a shower. He discarded his pajama pants and was about to step into the hot shower when the phone rang. He looked around confused and remembered what the phone was… his dad had been obsessed with one for about three months many years back. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and went into the bedroom to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Ron, is Harry there?" Hermione's voice asked quickly.

"No, why?" Ron was suspicious.

"Do you have plans for breakfast?"

"No…" Ron thought.

"Okay, well be here in ten minutes, I've got something to show you." Hermione chirped, sounding incredibly happy.

"Sure, be there in ten," Ron hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom wondering what she could possibly show him that he hadn't seen before. Ron laughed at himself. 't's nothing like _that_' He reassured himself. 'But a man, could hope right?'

Ten minutes later, Ron was standing at Hermione's door. His hand knocked a couple times and Hermione answered. She was wearing cute pink shorts and a white tank top. Now he thought 'I really hope it is something like _that_.'

Without a word, Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged her into his room, letting the hotel room door shut behind me rather loudly, leaving the two of them completely alone… again.

[Author's Note So, how was it!? What in the world could she possibly show him? You guys have figured out who Maley is now… how will Hermione react? Harry's got something up his sleeve… more coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Xoxo Hannah Holt]


	8. Scrapbooks and Secret Plans

Chapter 8 – Scrapbooks and Secret Plans

Cool to be a Fool

Hannah Holt

Harry hated the fact that he'd have to do something this understand which would inevitably lead his best friend right into the worst situation he'd ever been in when it'd come to ladies, but this had to be done. Harry waited patiently as the ringing of the phone pounded in his ear and when the familiar voice answered on the other line he breathed a sigh of relief at the voice he'd really truly enjoyed listening to for as long as he could remember, even if it had been three years since they'd last talked.

"Hello?" The girl asked curiously.

"Ginny?"

"Harry!?" Ginny's voice sounded a mixture between terrified and great relief.

"Yeah, it's me, Gin," Harry smiled and sat down on his bed, still clutching the white phone to his ear.

"What in the world...?" Ginny's voice trailed off as she, too, sat on her maroon bed in her own bedroom of her small flat in London. She was in a state of shock, Harry could tell.

"I have a big favor to ask of you..."

"What is it, Mione?" Ron asked, his voice full of suspense and… anticipation.

Immediately after Hermione hauled Ron down the hallway into the main room of her suite she shoved him down onto the couch rather hard. Ron smiled. He liked Hermione's rough side. He half expected her to climb on top of him, but instead, she practically ran toward her suitcase that was lying neatly on top of the perfectly made white-sheeted bed. She was digging rather greedily into the baggage and Ron swore he saw some white lacy undergarments he'd love to see… His thoughts were interrupted when she pulled out a large… book and approached him on the couch.

"Look, Ron! I made this and finally finished it three years ago," Hermione opened the leather-binded book open revealing the first page that had a huge picture of him and her standing in front of the Eiffel Tower their 7th year for their winter trip. He smiled. That had been the best trip ever.

_"Ron, wow… isn't it amazing?" Hermione gasped as she looked up at the huge tower standing right in front of them. Ron nodded in agreement._

_"Yes, it really is," Ron laughed at how excited Hermione was as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the small café next door. She pulled off her pink winter toboggan and matching gloves letting her hair fall down in neat ringlets around her face. Ron helped her out of her jacket as they took a seat next to a huge bay window with the perfect view of the large monument erected right next door. _

_"Man, I'm starving," he declared as he sat down across from her. She smiled that perfect smile and he felt himself melt inside._

_"Aren't you always?" She replied still grinning._

_"Yeah, you're right," He smiled back rather sheepishly, pulling off his own scarf and reaching for the menu._

_"This trip has really been fun. I don't want to go back home in two days… at least school's out…" Hermione's voice faded as she looked longingly out the window and into the dark night sky. Ron noticed how bright the stars were and continued to smile._

_"You know, in a million years I never would have thought you'd be the one to say you wished school were out," Ron rubbed her hand lovingly from across the table and she glanced at him._

_"Well, I can't help it… I'd rather be with you every minute of every day until … well, you know," She looked somewhat sad now and Ron felt like kicking himself for ever volunteering to be an Auror with Harry._

_"Oh, come on, Mione… you know if it's meant to be, it will be and this is when we find out. You may be going to the __United States__ for medical school, but it doesn't mean I won't be thinking about you every single second I'm in training… Plus, we've still got a good three months together before anything pulls us apart… let's make the most of it." Ron applauded himself mentally. 'Good job, Ronald, you hit the jackpot.'_

_"You're so right, Ron… They do say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,'" She grinned at him and Ron stroked her rosy cheek with his hand. "You know, this would be a great place for a honeymoon," She said after a few minutes of silence. She turned to smile at him suggestively._

_"What are you saying?" Ron replied, smiling also. Hermione shrugged. "I'd take you anywhere, princess."_

_After dinner, they both put back on their winter gear and stepped out into the cold, crisp air of a European winter._

_"Come on, you two, I need a picture!" Colin Creevey grinned at the two of them making Hermione giggle. Ron pulled his girlfriend in close and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Ron knew at that moment, he couldn't live without her… not now, not ever._

"Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, sorry," Ron managed a smile, "I was just… thinking." She laughed.

"Yeah, I did the same thing… That time in the café?" She asked even though she already knew. Ron nodded. She turned the page and there was a picture of the famous trio standing in front of the burrow during the summer of their fifth year. And many pages of pictures later came an ever better memory for the him.

"How did you get that picture?" He smiled down at it. To anyone just glancing at the picture they would have just noticed a very happy Harry and Ginny next to the Christmas tree which was surrounded by presents, but in the background were Hermione and Ron getting rather snuggly under the mistletoe… the first night that they had… well, you know. Ron remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"Hermione, now how do I hang this, really? Is it crooked?" Ron asked, standing on the ladder trying to hang the mistletoe a few feet above the fireplace._

_"No, baby, it looks perfect," She put her hands reassuringly on his legs as he made the final attempt to secure the plant before climbing off the ladder for good. He folded it and put it back into the closet under the stairs. Noticing Hermione was still standing under the mistletoe, looking rather seductive, Ron joined her immediately._

_"Oh, look at that," She smiled and looked up._

_"Who would have known?" Ron smiled down at her as she got on her tip toes and he leaned down for their lips to meet. It was the sweetest kiss yet and Ron knew then that something was different. He pulled away and squinted his eyes at her. "What are you up to?"_

_"Me?" She put on her most innocent face, smiling seductively the whole time._

_"Yes, you."___

_"Oh… nothing."__ She bit her lip and tried to kiss him again, he pulled away._

_"What is it?" He asked impatiently. They'd been dating for four years now and she'd never looked at him like this. He liked it. He definitely liked it._

_"Ask me again later tonight…" She left a trail of kisses from the spot right under his ear down his jaw line, sending chills down his spine before walking away. Ron stared after her, mouth open as Harry came up and patted him on the back, handing him a Butterbeer._

_"Something wrong?"__ Harry asked, moving in front of Ron and followed his gaze as Hermione began to giggle with Ginny, whispering secretly. Ron shook his head, not sure of what to say. "She's up to something, isn't she?" Harry asked, still looking at the girls._

_"I don't know, Harry, but whatever it is, I like it."_

_"I bet you do," Harry winked at his best friend and wondered off towards one of the Weasley brothers. Ron was too zoned out to notice._

_"DINNER'S READY!" Molly Weasley exclaimed from the kitchen. Ron snapped out of his stupor and wonderment long enough to eat a very delicious Christmas eve dinner although Hermione was shooting him very… raunchy looks throughout the entire dinner. After dinner and putting the children of Percy and Bill away, the rest of the Weasley clan sat around the fire and talked about random things. Most departed rather early until it was just Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron left sitting next to the blazing fire._

_Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. Harry noticed Ron watching Hermione carefully and rolled his eyes._

_"Well, I'm off to bed…" Harry said, forcing a yawn and stood up to stretch. "Me, too," Ginny quickly added, standing up right next to Harry. "Good night, you two," They both said in unison before disappearing up the stairs. Hermione rolled over onto her stomach, showing Ron the little bit of cleavage he'd be noticing all evening turn into a lot a bit of cleavage under the red low-cut v-neck sweater.' Oh, and those jeans...' was all Ron could think about as she grabbed a present wrapped in gold with a huge gold bow from under the tree and handed it to Ron who was sitting right in front of her and was having a really hard time looking her in the face._

_"Open it," She demanded, looking up at her with those big brown eyes he loved so much._

_"Why? Christmas is tomorrow," He asked curiously, looking from her to the present._

_"Well, it's not really a present that I want the rest of the family to see," Hermione's cheek flushed a bit and Ron felt even more confused than before._

_"What does that mean?" Ron asked, still clueless. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just open it!" She demanded again, laughing this time. Ron pulled the bow off and tried to unwrap the package with care. He found a pretty pink box and took the lid off. It revealed something very red, very lacy, and very… feminine._

_"What in the world?" Ron looked up at her._

_"Well, it isn't really for _you_ to wear," She raised her eyebrows suggestively and pulled the underwear out of the box, holding it up for Ron to see. His mouth dropped open. Red and lacy didn't even begin to describe what he was seeing._

_"What I've always wanted… women's underwear," He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes again. "But I have a feeling they'd look better if you modeled them for me…" He looked at her hopefully._

_"Only if you want…" She continued to smile seductively, turning Ron's insides to mush._

_"Of course I want to, Mione, but I don't want to rush you into anything… you know that, don't you?" Ron asked as he scooted next to her, stroking her cheek with his hand as she held the underwear in hers. She laid her head in his lap and looked up at him._

_"You're not rushing me into anything, Ron. It's been four years now… We're 20 years old. I'm ready." Hermione smiled at him, and stood up. "Be back in five."_

_"Three?" Ron asked hopefully, watching her until she reached the bathroom. "Three." Was her response before shutting the door. Ron laid down onto his back and smiled. He sat there for what felt like eternity until he heard the bathroom door open again, revealing Hermione with her curly hair up and in a short, red silk robe. He definitely enjoyed what he was seeing._

_"You're really know how to get to a man, don't you, princess?" Ron smiled as she laid down next to him, her head on his shoulder, watching him intently. She smiled and their lips met again._

_"Well, it depends… do I get to you?" She asked after she pulled away from their kiss._

_"You do more than get to me," Ron smiled back until they started kissing again and he lost control. That was the best night of his life._

"Man, that was the best night," Ron stated dreamily as he gazed at the same picture. Hermione was doing the same.

"I don't regret a thing," Hermione responded, watching Ron intently.

"Me either," Ron looked over at her, and before he knew what was happening, he'd kissed her… and things were getting carried away. He hadn't felt these sensations in the last three years. He completely forgot about Maley, about everything… until there was a knock on the door. Ron's stomach sank. He didn't have a good feeling about whoever was at that door.

"It must be Harry," Hermione felt herself go red before she struggled to escape Ron's grasp and stood up to get the door. Ron followed suit and as Hermione opened the door, Ron felt like throwing up. There was Harry and a very familiar blonde standing right behind him.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione hugged him quickly.

"You have a visitor, Ron…" Harry said skeptically. He took a step sideways and there stood the last person Ron wanted to see… his fiancé.


End file.
